


We'll figure it out

by saltiestjellybean



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Civil War Press Tour, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestjellybean/pseuds/saltiestjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Chris had thought about it. His brother’s gay, for fuck’s sake. So yeah, growing up, he’d wondered, and experimented a bit with a few guys in the industry. Mutually assured destruction helped confer a certain sense of security for both parties involved. All things considered, he’s been pretty fucking lucky, there are no rumors about him, and since he’s mostly attracted to women, it’s not something he really has to worry about.</p><p>Sebastian, though… There’s a reason comments about Seb’s jawline come so easily to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that dinner with Chelsea Handler

Of course Chris had thought about it. His brother’s gay, for fuck’s sake. So yeah, growing up, he’d wondered, and experimented a bit with a few guys in the industry. Mutually assured destruction helped confer a certain sense of security for both parties involved. All things considered, he’s been pretty fucking lucky, there are no rumors about him, and since he’s mostly attracted to women, it’s not something he really has to worry about.

Sebastian, though… There’s a reason comments about Seb’s jawline come so easily to Chris.

And it’s starting to become a problem. That dinner-slash-interview thing with Chelsea, for instance…

He’d watched the episode when it aired, and anyone who knew him well would be able to tell. He couldn’t even hold Seb’s gaze for more than a second or two when she’d made innuendos about Bucky and Steve’s relationship. And the camera had gotten a good fucking shot of it. Fuck his life, seriously.

And _then_ she’d brought up Seb going down on him.

It’d taken every single ounce of his skills to act normal and return the slanting gaze Seb had sent his way, laugh it off and pretend that he wasn’t picturing Seb kneeling between his knees with that sly smirk on his pink, pink lips. ‘Ready’ he’d said. He scrubs his hands through his hair. If only they fucking knew... Thank fuck for the dining table that hid his erection, and Grillo for taking some of the attention off them.

And the thing is, he may be an actor, but there’s a script to follow when he’s acting, and directors to set the tone. On his own, he’s just a fucking meatball, and as likely to put his foot in it as not. Case in point: the whole ‘ass man’ thing. So he’s been pretty crap at hiding how unsettled he feels around Seb lately. And Seb’s starting to notice.

And that… that is just the worst thing about this whole fucked up mess. Because his friendship with Seb? It means the fucking world to Chris.

It had taken a while for Seb to get comfortable enough with him to display that sly, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it, off-color humor of his, unlike the way Seb had hit it off immediately with Mackie. He’s a little jealous of that, he can admit it, their easy familiarity with each other during interviews, the way they give each other shit, playing off each other.

Lately, Seb and him sometimes seem just half a beat off, probably because he’s second-guessing every move, every word, terrified of what he’ll give away with an unwary look or touch. All that caution hadn’t helped him in London, though. Pulling a strand of hair off Seb’s face in front of a whole fucking sea of reporters? _‘Friendship’_ ? What the fuck had he been _thinking?_ He _hadn’t_ been thinking, that was the whole fucking problem. He’d looked over and had a perfect view of Seb’s cheekbones, and that jawline, and that strand of hair and had already been reaching over before his brain kicked into gear.

It’d taken even longer for Seb to feel secure enough in their friendship to text him almost every day, random thoughts, funny shit he saw on the Internet, conversational threads picked up and dropped willy-nilly. Chris had started it back when they were filming the first Cap movie, when Seb had been quiet and a little unsure of himself. It’d been Chris’s way of trying to pay forward all the support and advice Robert, the patriarch of the Marvel movies, had given him.

Turned out he’d gotten a lot from it as well, because Seb helps quiet his restless, anxious mind. Mackie calls Seb ‘the Chris Whisperer’, but only ever in private, because Mackie’s a cool dude and knows more than he lets on. Every premiere, every event, every interview is easier when Seb’s there with his easy laugh, his hugs that make Chris feel safe, his kind eyes when Chris starts feeling overwhelmed. He doesn’t know how Seb does it, but he always manages to make his way to Chris’s side when things start getting too much for him to handle. And that… does Seb even know how much that helps him? How much it means to him?

The thing that Chris looks forward to the most though, is their phone calls. The calls usually happen at night, when he's in bed or settled on the couch. He'll turn the lights off and let himself sink into the sound of Seb’s voice while they talk about anything and everything, stupid stuff, shop talk, problems, scripts they’re looking at, burning off the stress of the press junket. Those are the times he feels closest to Seb, even though they’re physically apart. Seb’s shared a lot of himself during those phone calls, they both have, and Chris cherishes every single confidence.

But ever since he'd begun to wonder _,_ to want something more, he can feel himself tensing up when Seb gets too close, hesitating before the hug, the shoulder pat. And the way Seb now seems uncertain of his welcome with him-- fuck. Seb keeps his distance now, doesn’t initiate hugs anymore, and doesn’t text as often. He’ll still reply any text Chris sends him, but he sends fewer of his own. And the last few times they’d spoken, Chris had been the one to press the call button.

He knows how hard on himself Seb can get, they’d talked about their self-doubt and anxiety, and knowing that he’s probably made Seb second-guess himself makes Chris’s heart _ache._ And he knows it makes him a selfish bastard, but part of that ache is for himself as well, because he misses Seb.

He needs to do something about this before he fucks up their friendship beyond repair and hurts Seb even more. That’s way more important than the inconvenient boners he’s been sprouting around Seb. He looks at the phone in his hand, message already typed, just waiting to be sent: _Can I come over? Need to talk to you about something_

Time to stop being a fucking coward. He hits send. And then collapses back onto the bed. He bounces up after a few seconds and starts pacing around his hotel room.

Five minutes. Nothing.

Ten minutes. Still nothing.

Chris is quietly going out of his mind.

Finally, after twelve minutes, Seb replies: _sure. i’m in my room. come anytime. wanna give me a heads up?_

Ah fuck. Seb’s stressing. _Stupid, Chris, so stupid, why didn’t you just invite yourself over for a movie like you’ve done a hundred times._

He’s already heading for the door when he replies: _don’t worry! omw_

___

Seb’s looking soft and rumpled in a t-shirt and sleep pants when he opens the door, hair still damp from his shower. Chris’s mind goes places it shouldn’t, picturing Seb naked and wet--

“Chris?”

“...Seb!” Chris gives his warmest, most reassuring smile. Seb looks a little taken aback. Okay, maybe he’d overdone it a bit and tipped over into manic. He dials back his smile a little. “Thanks for agreeing to see me.” He bites back a groan. _Way to be a dork_.

“No problem.” Seb sounds a little confused as he closes the door behind Chris.

In the sitting room, Chris wants to sit, but he feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin so he stands in the middle of the room and bounces on his toes. Seb looks from him to the couch, like he’s thinking of sitting down, then he slides his hands into his pockets and remains standing.

“So…,” Seb says carefully, “You wanted to talk?”

 _Oh god. This is it._ He takes a calming breath. “You know how everyone keeps asking us about Steve and Bucky? That dinner with Chelsea?”

“Yeah…?”

Chris can’t quite get a read on what Seb’s thinking, his expression is open and expectant but there’s something a little off about the look in his eyes. “And what she said after…?” Chris asks.

Seb’s brow furrows in thought.

 _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._ “About you…” Chris falters. There is no way he can say ‘you going down on me’ without bursting into actual flames. “About the... blowjob?”

Seb’s face closes down. “Oh,” he says, almost too soft for Chris to hear. “That.”

“I know you’ve noticed that I’ve been acting a little weird lately, and--”

“I’m sorry,” Seb says in the general direction of his feet. “I won’t--”

“What--? No, don’t apologize! It’s not your fault, it’s mine, Seb.”

Seb buries his head in his hands and groans. He mumbles something that sounds like ‘too fucking good for me’.

Chris moves closer and wraps his hands around Seb’s wrists. Seb sucks in a breath. He gently pulls Seb’s unresisting hands away from his face. He needs to be able to see Seb if he’s going to do this. “No, I’m fucking _not_ too good for you. I’m… I’m really not.”

Seb still won’t look at him and there's something vulnerable in the way Seb holds himself that makes Chris feel like his heart is being clawed open. He looks down at Seb’s bent head. “I’m so sorry, Seb. People keep asking us about it, and now I can’t stop thinking about it, and I think I’ve hurt you and that’s something I never wanted to do.”

Seb tugs against his hands. Chris releases Seb with a guilty start and backs up a little. Seb looks up, a wry twist to his mouth. “It’s okay, Chris.” His voice is determinedly upbeat. “Don’t worry, I understand. I’m… I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I know you’re not...” he trails off and his gaze wavers.

“I… wait. What?” Chris shakes his head in confusion. “ _I’m_ the one making you uncomfortable. ...Right?”

Seb’s gaze flicks back to his, intent and focused, like a switch has been flipped. Chris’s breath catches and his already racing heart kicks up a notch. Does that mean Seb--

“Maybe you should finish what you came here to say,” Seb says, taking one small step towards him. “I promise not the interrupt this time.”

Chris opens his mouth to speak, but his mind has been totally derailed by the way Seb’s looking at him. He gives a helpless shrug. “I had a whole speech planned out, and now I can’t… I can’t fucking remember what I wanted to say.”

Seb takes another small step closer, an uncertain smile curving his lips. Chris closes the distance between them and his heart feels like it’s too big to be contained in his body _._ He raises one tentative hand and cups it around Seb’s cheek. “Can I…?”

Seb answers by pressing his lips against Chris’s. It’s a gentle kiss, chaste. After a moment, Seb pulls back and stares at Chris. Whatever he sees in Chris’s eyes, probably his fucking _heart_ , causes Seb to laugh. It’s soft... a little incredulous, a little breathless. Chris can relate.

“I thought it was just me,” Chris says.

Seb’s smile is rueful. “I thought it was just me.”

“I was so fucking scared I was gonna lose you.”

“No, Chris. Never that.” Seb’s smile is achingly sweet, and the trust in his eyes feels like a gift.

It sounds like a promise. And for the first time in a long while, his heart feels light and full of hope. He strokes Seb’s hair back and tucks it behind one ear. He gets to do this now. Seb and his fucking hair, it’s been driving him nuts for months.  

Chris brushes his thumb over Seb’s lips. They part at that first touch, and he can feel the warmth of Seb’s breath rushing over the sensitive skin of his fingertip. Seb’s eyes darken and he strokes the tip of his tongue over Chris’s thumb.

“Fuck,” Chris whispers. He replaces his thumb with his lips, swallowing the soft sound Seb makes. The kiss is slow and sweet and drugging. A hot sweet ache sweeps through him and his cock throbs in time with the wet slide of their tongues against each other. He slips his hands under Seb’s shirt and slide them up until Seb gets the hint and leans back so Chris can pull it off.

“God, you’re beautiful, Seb.” He slides his hands down Seb’s chest, tracing the cut lines of his muscles.

“I don’t always look like this, you know.”

“I’ve thought you were beautiful since the first movie, you know.”

Seb ducks his head and the tips of his ears turn pink. The way Seb blushes whenever anyone compliments him always makes Chris want to grab him and squeeze him tight.

“Your turn,” Seb says, changing the subject. He unbuttons Chris’s shirt and slowly slides it off his shoulders. Seb’s gliding fingers leave a trail of goose flesh in their wake.

“I don’t… um… shave when we’re not filming.” His body hair situation is nothing at all like Captain America’s, and usually, that doesn’t bother him. But he’s never wanted anyone to want him as much as he wants Seb to, so he’s kinda stressing.

Seb’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “Neither do I.”

Chris looks from Seb’s chest with its light scattering of hair, to his own, with its mat of dark hair and then up to Seb’s suspiciously innocent face. He snorts. “Ass.”

Seb smoothes his hands down Chris’s chest. “You should've thought of that before you kissed me.”

“Hey--”

Seb cuts him off with a smiling kiss. “Chris.” He spreads his fingers over Chris's chest. “I think it's sexy.”

Chris can't look away from the way Seb is looking at him, and touching him, like he can't get enough. _God_. He's so so gone on Seb.

“So, Chelsea’s dinner,” Seb says. “And me going down on you...”

“Yeah...?” Chris’s voice cracks a little.

“You said you were ready.”

“And you said we’ll figure it out.”

Seb looks delighted. “You remembered.”

“Of course I fucking remembered, Seb, I was paying real fucking close attention to what you were gonna say.”

Seb is outright smirking now, the smug bastard. He leans in and breathes in Chris’s ear, “Wanna figure something out?” And then he drops to his knees in front of Chris.

“Fuck.” Hearing Seb’s voice all low and smooth and sexy right in his ear and seeing Seb kneeling in front of him… A shudder runs through Chris. Seb’s got that same knowing smirk and his eyes are full of mischief and desire and something that makes Chris’s breath catch.

“Is that a yes?”

Chris combs his fingers through Seb’s hair, needing the contact to ground himself. “Yes. _Fuck_ yes.”

Seb tilts his head into the caress like a cat, and the look in his eyes turns sultry. He bites his lips and Chris’s cock twitches at the sight of Seb’s teeth pressing into kiss-swollen lips. Chris rubs a soothing thumb over Seb’s bruised lips. Seb turns his head and closes his mouth over Chris’s thumb. Hot, wet heat engulfs sensitive skin and his cock _throbs_. He groans Seb’s name. Seb pulls off with a stroke of his tongue and a nip of teeth. Fuck. If this is how he reacts to having his thumb in Seb’s mouth, how the hell is he going to survive when it’s his cock?

Seb unfastens Chris’s belt and jeans and pulls underwear and jeans down to mid-thigh. Seb hasn’t even touched him and his breath is already sawing in and out of his lungs.

Seb takes his time, just studying Chris’s cock. He’s got his fucking lip between his teeth again. Does Seb know what that does to him? Because it is fucking _doing things_ to him. Seb trails his hands up Chris’s thighs. When he looks up at Chris, his eyes… God, his eyes are so dilated there’s only a thin ring of gray around his pupils. Seb leans forward without breaking eye contact and traces the tip of Chris’s cock with his tongue. Chris feels seared both by the look in Seb’s eyes, and the slick, teasing touch of Seb’s tongue.

Seb just keeps teasing his cock with slow, soft licks, curling his tongue around Chris’s cock, jacking him off nice and slow with his hand. How long he keeps it up, Chris can’t tell, all he knows is that he’s going to shatter into a million pieces if he doesn’t come soon.

And then…. And then, with one last look from his fucking gorgeous bedroom eyes, Seb opens his mouth and swallows Chris’s cock down to the root in one hot, wet slide.

“Fuck!” Chris’s hand tightens spasmodically in Seb’s hair, and Seb fucking moans. Chris can feel the vibration of that moan in his cock, his balls, all the way up and down his spine… He’s swearing and groaning Seb’s name and he can feel Seb swallowing around him and he can hear and feel Seb moaning and he looks down and-- fuck, Seb’s jerking himself off and Seb’s coming and knowing that Seb’s getting off on this too is the last fucking straw. He really does shatter and he’s gone, he’s fucking gone…

He collapses onto his knees and wraps his arms around Seb and then they both kind of crumple onto the floor together. Seb ends up half on top of him, their breaths loud in the quiet room. He runs shaky fingers through Seb’s hair. It’s still a little damp. He can’t stop touching Seb, letting his fingers explore all that smooth golden skin. Seb raises his head to look at him, and they stare at each other for a while, grinning like dorks.

“I’ve still got my shoes on,” Chris says.

And then they’re both laughing so hard they’re nearly crying. Seb presses his face into Chris’s shoulder and laughs that wonderful laugh of his, light, joyful and infectious. Chris loves that laugh. He loves it even more when it’s pressed into his skin.

 


End file.
